With A Little Help from my Friend
by Amyea
Summary: TJ has a weird feeling about Spinelli. Does she feel the same way? and what could bring them closer together?Touching story.
1. Admittance

TJ Detwillier sat on the steps of 3rd Street Elementary School watching his best friend Ashley Spinelli cream Lawson at dodge ball. He couldn't help but marvel at her quick speed and amazing throws. His stomach felt weird, he remembered this happening to Spinelli when they found out she was a boy-liker. Wait, no it couldn't be. He looked up at Spinelli once more and felt his stomach turn inwards once again.

TJ: 'I like Spinelli" he whispered in amazement.

Several moments later the game of dodge ball was over and Spinelli ran over and sat by TJ's side.

Spinelli: 'Hey Teej, you see me beat that jerk Lawson at Dodge ball?' she waited eagerly for his reply.

TJ: 'Yeah, he had no chance' he looked at Spinelli unsure of how to act around her now.

Spinelli: 'TJ are you feeling ok?' she reached over and placed her palm on his forehead. 'You haven't been yourself these last couple of days'

He flinched away at her touch, she looked hurt. 'TJ, is it me? Did I do something to upset you?'

He stood up from the steps they were sitting on. _Yeah its you._ His brain thought.

'You haven't upset me Spin, I just got a lot of thinking to do that's all'

Spinelli laughed. 'You sound like me when I had that stupid crush on Babytooth Johnny V' she continued laughing until she realised TJ wasn't laughing with her. She looked at TJ. 'Teej, man do you have a crush on a girl?'

'You could say that' he rubbed his hand over his face and looked out onto the playground.

'Oh please don't tell me its one of the Ashleys'

He looked back at Spinelli. 'Sort of'

'Oh Teej, I'm sorry' she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 'Look if it helps I got over Johnny V, maybe you will get over this chick you like'

'I dunno Spin, I got it bad'

Spinelli looked to her left away from TJ, he had always been the leader of the group, so strong and so loyal and she had always admired that. Now they were growing up it seemed like things were going to begin to change, and she hated that. If change were a person she would have beat the hell out of it by now.

She snuck a peek at TJ. She could imagine why girls would like him, his soft ruffled hair hidden under the backwards cap, TJ Style she liked to call it. He always looked so cute in his green jacket and blue pants. Spinelli had always thought TJ looked good, not that she would say she had a crush on TJ, no, but if he got a girlfriend everything would change.

'I'll always be your best friend Teej' she said sighing.

TJ was taken slightly off guard. 'Oh well thanks Spin' He didn't really understand where that had come from, to him it only made matters worse. _Spinelli sees you as a best friend not a boyfriend_. His brain told him.

Spinelli looked up at the huge clock on the side of the school; it was time for her to go home.

'Teej I gotta go, you coming?' she stood up and walked away from the steps, looking back to ask TJ the question.

'Ok but Spin, I gotta tell you something, you know that Ashley I like?' Spinelli moved closer. 'It's you Spin, its you I have a crush on' he lowered his head and looked at the ground.

Spinelli was frozen to the spot, had she heard right? TJ had a crush on her? Ashley Spinelli! It seemed like forever they both stood there waiting for the other to say something. Finally Spinelli did.

'I gotta go Teej, I'll see you tomorrow' she turned and started running.

'Spinelli, hey Spinelli wait!' he reached his hand out to her but she was already out of the school gates.

The wind started to blow heavily and dark clouds appeared overhead. TJ walked down the steps and followed Spinelli's path out of the school and towards his house dragging his feet all the way. He never once looked up from the ground as he walked. He reached his house and opened the front door to the warming smell of his mother's cooking. Throwing his jacket on the nearby couch he trudged up the stairs and into his bedroom, and lay on the bed.

'_What have I done'_ he asked himself _'I've probably ruined me and Spinelli's friendship forever over some stupid crush'_ He thought back to all the great times they had all had as a group. It was hard to imagine those days might now be over.

'TJ' his mother called up the stairs. 'Get washed up its time for dinner'

TJ slowly rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Feelings were dumb he decided as he washed his hands, they ruined everything. He made his way downstairs and took a seat next to Becky at the table.

'How was school' his mother asked him as she set a plate in front of him.

'Fine' he answered simply not wanting to be drawn into a conversation at this moment. TJ kept very quite at dinner and then when he was finished he made his way back up to his room to do his homework.

Three doors down Spinelli was beginning her homework too. She sat on the edge of her bed and read the first math problem.

'_He likes me_' she thought

She lay back on her bed the math homework forgotten on the floor. She couldn't understand how this had happened. Of course she and TJ were much closer then any of the others in there group that was obvious. They had been through so much, known each other longer and practically grew up in each others backyards. Not forgetting the kiss they shared, that was what had made them closer; they had done what no other kid on the playground had done. It was too late to take it back now, what was done was done.

Spinelli rolled over onto her right side and hugged her pillow. Then why wasn't she disgusted at what he said to her, why hadn't she punched him like she would any other guy. Spinelli began to fear that what TJ had said to her had made her feel…well…special. She couldn't have ever imagined herself falling for TJ, but the thought of him being with any other girl made her jealous.

'Pookie time for bed'

'TJ are you in bed yet?'

At both houses TJ and Spinelli crawled into bed and pulled the covers tightly around them. Morning would be here soon and they were going to have to face each other, neither one of them knowing what the other was thinking…

The next morning TJ's mother handed him his jacket and kissed him on the cheek. 'Have a good day at school dear'

'Yeah thanks mom, bye Dad' he made his way out of the front gate and onto the sidewalk, he had just gotten two houses away from his house when he looked up and saw Spinelli being shoved out of the door by her mother.

'but mum…' Spinelli protested loudly.

'Not another word' her mother answered shutting the door in Spinelli's face. Scowling Spinelli turned on her heel and marched down the path and onto the sidewalk almost crashing right into TJ as he passed.

'Woah careful there Spinelli' TJ said moving out of the way.

'Oh sorry Teej' Spinelli moved over so TJ could get back onto the sidewalk.

They both continued to walk to school in silence. TJ wanted to say something, even if it was just a friendly conversation. Spinelli desperately wanted to ask him about yesterday.

'About yesterday' 'So how are you?' they both began. They looked at each other and laughed.

'I'm sorry I ran off yesterday Teej' Spinelli said before he could open his mouth. 'You shocked me you know I didn't know what to say'

'That's ok Spinelli I should never have told you'

Spinelli stopped walking. 'No TJ I'm glad you told me' TJ stopped and turned to face her. 'You are?'

'Yeah, I like that you feel that way about me, and I think in some ways I feel like that about you too, it would tear me up if you liked another girl more then me'

TJ smiled his gorgeous smile at her 'You wanna come over after school then?'

'Sure'

TJ reached out his open hand towards Spinelli, she shyly took it and they walked the rest of the way to school hand in hand.


	2. Together

**Chapter Two**

Neither TJ nor Spinelli could concentrate all day at school, soon the bell rang and the kids poured out of the huge school doors and headed for their respective houses.

TJ waited out front for Spinelli when Vince came running up.

'Hey Teej, you wanna come to Kelso's with me, Gus and Mikey?'

'No thanks Vince man, me and Spinelli are heading over to my house'

'Ok well I'll see you tomorrow at school then, cya later Teej'

TJ waved goodbye to Vince as Spinelli arrived next to him.

'Hey Teej, thanks for waiting' she shifted her backpack from one shoulder to the other.

'No problem Spin' he held out his hand for her to take' she hesitated. 'What's wrong Spinelli?' TJ asked worriedly.

'Look Teej' she said starting to walk towards his house 'It's just that I don't want too many kids to see us holding hands, you know how they teased me when about being a boy liker, we could be social outcasts forever'

TJ though about this 'Yeah I guess your right Spin' he smiled at her.

They both walked slowly towards TJ's house side by side. There was a fresh breeze in the air and the sun was still high in the sky. Spinelli kicked some leaves that were on the sidewalk as they walked, making TJ laugh.

'What the heck is so funny?'

'You, your just…cute is all'

Spinelli smiled shyly and gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

Soon they arrived at TJ's house, he grabbed the door knob and let Spinelli in ahead of him.

'Hello TJ, Hi Spinelli how are you both?' Mrs Detwillier asked.

'Fine thank you Mrs Detwillier' Spinelli answered.

'Hi Mom we got any Cookies?' TJ asked rummaging about in the cupboards.

Mrs Detwillier laughed. 'Now TJ get out of there' she said pulling him away. 'You can have Cookie's after dinner you know that'.

'But Mom' he whispered 'We have company'

'Why yes we do!' she answered brightly 'Spinelli, would you like to stay for dinner?'

'Yes please' Spinelli smiled at TJ.

'Ok well me and Spinelli will be upstairs doing homework' TJ quickly said grabbing Spinelli's hand and pulling her up the stairs.

Once in his room TJ slammed the door shut and turned to look at Spinelli.

'So…uh…what do you wanna do?'

'I dunno' she put her hands behind her back and twiddled her foot on the floor.

'Better get started on that homework then' TJ reached into his backpack for his homework and sat on the bed. Spinelli found her homework and joined him. They worked together for twenty minutes each sneaking sideways glances at each other. Even though they were only doing homework, being in each other's company felt good. After they had finished TJ put his homework back into his backpack and watched Spinelli adding the last touches to her homework.

'Teej'

'yes Spinelli' he answered dreamily

'I can't concentrate if you're staring at me!' she glowered at him. TJ laughed 'ok ok sorry' he dropped to his knees to look under the bed for his favourite Senior Fusion comic.

'TJ, Spinelli, time for dinner' Mrs Detwiller called causing TJ to bump his head on the bed.

'OW, ok mom' TJ said coming out from under the bed.

'Wow Teej that sounded like it mega hurt' Spinelli said inspecting TJ's bump to the head.

'Spinelli do you think your mom would let you stay over tonight, you know like a sleepover?'

'I guess so' she answered 'we better hurry up and go for dinner before your mom shouts us again' she took his hand and led him down the stairs.

After dinner Spinelli called her mother who said that it was fine for her to stay at TJ's a long as it was alright with his mother and on the grounds that Spinelli had finished her homework. As the answer was yes to both, Mrs Spinelli had no choice but to agree. TJ reached into his closet and found two sleeping bags, one blue and one red. He passed Spinelli the red one and laid his blue one out on the floor next to hers.

For the rest of the evening they both read comic books and watched TV together, until Mrs Detwillier said it was high time they were both in bed.

Spinelli crawled into her sleeping bag and lay with her hands behind her back looking up at the ceiling waiting for TJ to finish getting changed in the bathroom. Several moments later TJ emerged dressed in his Pyjamas and got into his sleeping bag next to Spinelli's.

'Thanks for inviting me to stay Teej' Spinelli yawned.

'I feel like we should be together forever, I really didn't want to see you go' TJ reached out and took Spinelli's hand in his. 'You remember when we kissed during the Experiment?'

Spinelli nodded.

'Well do you think…' TJ began. 'Do you think it would be any different now that we like each other?' he looked deep into her eyes and squeezed her hand.

'I..i don't know Teej, I mean maybe' Spinelli stammered as she realised what TJ was asking her.

'Do you wanna?' he ventured.

'ok' she slowly nodded.

TJ smiled and moved closer to Spinelli and she did the same, closer and closer they got until at last their lips touched. It was better then the last time in that they didn't have hundreds of eyes watching them, they were kissing just for them, all alone just TJ and Spinelli almost becoming one. Eventually they broke apart. Spinelli breathed in deeply not quite knowing what to say.

'I think I love you Spinelli' TJ whispered.

'TJ the kiss wasn't that good' she whispered back. He laughed gently at her as they both lay down in their sleeping bags, the urge to sleep waving over them.

'I enjoyed it, I really like you TJ, I'm glad that you told me' Spinelli's eyes began to close and her head tilted to one side.

'Sleep tight Spinelli, I'll see you in the morning' TJ said as he fell into sleep.

'Yeah' Spinelli answered him barely even knowing what he said, the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was that she and TJ were still holding hands.


	3. Saturday

**Chapter Three**

During the night TJ woke up feeling a distinct draught, he got up to close the door and quickly snuck back into his sleeping bag. As he climbed back in he noticed Spinelli shivering in her bag, he moved his sleeping bag closer to hers and covered her with part of his blanket. He smiled at how cute she looked all tucked up and put his arm around her, and fell back to sleep.

The next morning was Saturday so neither TJ nor Spinelli had to get up very early. Eventually Spinelli started to stir in her sleeping bag, she stretched out and opened her eyes, all at once she realised TJ was much closer to her then he was last night, she smiled to herself. She loved how adorable he looked in his blue stripe pyjamas, his hair ruffled and sticking out at all angles on the pillow. He was very handsome she decided, but mostly what she lovely was his leadership attitude, the way he fought for fairness and the way he was a great friend and always believed in her. She gently leaned over and touched his face with her finger causing him to begin to wake.

'Hi' she whispered watching him remember where he was.

'Morning Spinelli' he yawned smiling a big TJ goofy smile at her.

She giggled and sat up to stretch some more. As she looked behind her at the windows of TJ's room she could see that the sun was shining brightly, it was the prefect Saturday.

TJ sat up next to her and put his arm around her pulling her into a hug. 'I meant what I said, I do love you Spinelli'

She looked down shyly. 'Thanks Teej' she looked back up at him, his eyes staring back at her. She leaned over and kissed him.

'Wow'

She laughed and got up to get dressed. TJ lay back down him his bed waiting for Spinelli to finish using the bathroom. He was so happy that he and Spinelli were together but he couldn't help but wonder how they were supposed to tell the rest of the guys. He pondered this until Spinelli emerged from the bathroom.

'Ok Teej your turn' she looked at him 'What's wrong?'

TJ got up and held Spinelli's hand. 'How are we going to tell the others?' he asked her.

'Maybe we don't have to, not right away anyway'

'So it's our secret?' he moved closer to her.

'Yeah, it's our secret'

They spent the rest of the day together, hanging out in the park, eating ice cream and sitting next to the river dangling their feet in and making each other laugh.

That evening TJ walked Spinelli home. They stood on her doorstep holding hands.

'Thanks for today Teej, I had a great time'

TJ leaned over and kissed Spinelli lightly on her lips. 'I'll see you at school on Monday, I wish I could see you tomorrow but I have a family thing to go to' he pulled a face. Spinelli laughed.

'Night Teej'

'Goodnight Spinelli' TJ waved as she entered her house.

TJ walked down Spinelli's path feeling like he was on top of the world. He and Spinelli were together and it felt great, everything was going to be ok.


	4. Where Are You?

**Chapter Four**

Soon it was Monday morning again; TJ got up and dressed, had breakfast and was out the door. He had missed Spinelli so much the previous day he couldn't wait to get to school and see her and his other friends of course. He arrived at the school and looked around for her. She hadn't arrived yet so he set off to have a drink at the water fountain. Vince showed up not long after that, closely followed by Gretchin, Gus and Mikey but no Spinelli.

The bell rang indicating the start of class. TJ took one last look towards the school entrance to see if Spinelli was coming but she wasn't. He assumed she must just be running very late.

Class went on forever to TJ who was still wondering what had happened to Spinelli by the time recess came.

'Do any of you guys know where Spinelli is?' he asked his friends, but only got replys of 'No sorry, maybe she's sick'

TJ sighed and hoped that Spinelli wasn't so sick she would be out all week. The rest of the afternoon dragged on, TJ had never been so happy to hear the last bell of the day and quickly gathered up his stuff and practically ran all the way home. Spinelli had promised to call him this evening so he was sure she would explain everything then.

Once he had arrived home TJ went to sit by the phone to wait for Spinelli's call. Half an hour came and went, then an hour, two hours and still nothing.

'I bet her mother won't let her call until she's done her homework from last week or tidied her room or something' he decided. He walked upstairs to his room and got out the homework that he had been assigned from today's lessons. He sat by his bedroom door with it slightly ajar so that he could hear if the phone rang. Twenty minutes later his homework was finished but still no Spinelli. Just then the phone rang, he darted out of his room and down the stairs but it was too late, and his mother had answered the phone already. He sat on the stairs listening to his mother's side of the conversation.

'Well hello Mrs Spinelli!...oh my how terrible are you alright?...why yes of course she can…I'll be right there' Mrs Detwillier hung up the phone and reached for her coat.

'Mom what's going on' TJ stopped her before she left.

'I'll tell you when I get back dear I really have to go' she opened the door and shut it behind her.

'But is Spinelli ok?' he shouted. She had already driven away.

The next half an hour was the worst in TJ's life, as he paced back and forth through the living room waiting for his mother to come back and tell him what was going on. He tried to sit down and watch some TV but that didn't help. Finally he heard the sound of the car in the driveway and two minutes later she came through the door…with Spinelli in tow.

Spinelli stood on the rug by the front door clutching a small bag whilst Mrs Detwillier hung up her and Spinelli's coats.

'Spinelli are you alright?' TJ rushed over.

'Yeah' she answered simply.

'Now TJ, Spinelli will talk when she feels ready, now take her up to your room and help her unpack her stuff, she's going to be staying with us for a while' Mrs Detwillier ushered them both up the stairs and then went back to cooking dinner.

TJ and Spinelli both walked quietly upstairs and into TJ's room. Spinelli sat on the bed looking near to tears while TJ moved some stuff to accommodate Spinelli's stuff. When he had finished he sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

'Spin I was so worried about you today when you didn't show up for school, I just assumed you were sick or something, hey how come you are staying over? Did your parents have a fight or some relatives show up unexpected?'

Spinelli sighed and turned to look TJ in the face.

'No, its my dad. He's had a heart attack'


	5. It's hard to know what to say

**Chapter Five**

'A heart attack?' TJ repeated.

'Yeah it happened last night; I spent all night in the hospital waiting room with mom so that's why I wasn't at school today'

TJ pulled Spinelli into a hug. 'I'm so sorry' was all he could say.

'TJ, Spinelli, dinner' Mrs Detwillier called.

TJ broke the hug and took Spinelli's hand jumping off the bed. 'Are you coming?'

'No thanks Teej, I would rather just be by myself for awhile' she forced a half smile.

'Well ok if your sure' he replied, leaving her alone in his room.

'Where is Spinelli?' his mom asked him as he sat down at the table.

'She's not hungry and she would rather be alone' he told her.

TJ finished eating as fast as he could so that he could go back upstairs and be with Spinelli. Despite the fact that she said she would rather be alone, he just didn't feel that it was right.

He slowly pushed open the door to his room, Spinelli was not facing him. He closed the door and sat next to her.

'Go away Teej' she sniffed.

TJ was slightly taken aback. 'Spinelli you don't have to act all tough in front of me, your dad is very ill, its ok to have emotions you know'

Spinelli slowly turned to look at TJ, wiping her sleeve over her tear-stained face. 'I just don't want anything to happen to him' she sobbed.

'I know' TJ pulled her close so that her head was resting on his chest. She continued to cry until her eyes started to feel heavy.

TJ moved so that they were both lying on his bed, with her still comforted by his strong arms around her. He lay with his head on the pillow and her head on his chest, his gentle breathing comforting her.

'I love you TJ' Spinelli whispered as sleep took over her.

TJ gently kissed her forehead. 'You too Spin, you too' He lay his head next to hers and fell into sleep.

Later on that evening when Mrs Detwillier came upstairs to tell the kids it was their bed time she was surprised to find them both fast asleep on TJ's bed. She smiled at the sight of them both, never knowing how strongly they felt for each other, only what great friends they were. She sighed seeing for the first time Spinelli's red tear-stained face. Being as quiet as possible she snuck over to the side of the bed and gently shook TJ on his shoulder.

'Honey, wake up' he slowly woke up and blinked in the light.

'Huh' he mumbled

'Go and get into your PJs'

TJ was careful not to wake Spinelli as he sleepily got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

Mrs Detwillier smiled at Spinelli and gently removed her boots and placed them next to the desk. Then she carefully took out Spinelli's pig tails and slipped one arm out of her jacket. She pulled Spinelli's other arm out of her jacket and slipped it out from underneath her hanging it on the chair. She took off her hat and put that on the chair too. Mrs Detwillier reached into the cupboard and found a spare duvet cover and covered Spinelli with it.

TJ emerged from the bathroom rubbing his eyes tiredly. He said goodnight to his mom and she tucked him into his sleeping bag, kissing him.

'You're a good boy TJ, you're a very good friend to Spinelli' she walked towards the door, pulling it shut after her.

TJ waited until his mothers footsteps died away down the passageway before getting out of his sleeping bag and creeping into bed next to Spinelli. Her warm small form, warming him up as he snuggled closer to her, and falling asleep.


	6. The Next Day

**Chapter Six**

The next day TJ's mother woke them both for school, she said that if Spinelli wasn't ready then she didn't have to go. Spinelli said she would be ok to go to school, and Mrs Detwillier went downstairs to make breakfast.

'Are you sure your ready to go back to school Spin?' TJ enquired. 'I mean its only been a couple of days'

'Yea don't worry about me Teej, I'll be alright'

'You know I worry'

'Listen TJ I would rather go to school then just stay home all day, I need something to take my mind off it'

'Ok Spin if you're sure' TJ replied watching her for any signs that she was just trying to be brave.

Spinelli got up from the bed and pulled her bag onto her shoulder, grabbed he bedroom door and pulled it open not waiting for TJ.

TJ sat on the bed feeling slightly hurt but knowing that Spinelli had a lot of things going on and he would have to be patient with her. He grabbed his bag and followed her down the stairs.

By the time he reached the front door Spinelli was already at the bottom of the path and making her way to school.

'Spin wait up' TJ shouted slamming the front door behind him, much to his mothers annoyance.

'Kids' Mrs Detwillier mused as she watched them from the window.

TJ ran to catch up with Spinelli who was still marching full pelt down the sidewalk with no signs of slowing down.

'Spinelli, hey Spinelli' TJ caught up with her finally.

Spinelli didn't look at TJ, just straight ahead at the road in front of her, knowing that today of all days if she even looked at TJ or let her emotions for him in, she would break down, and there was no way she was going to let that ruin her reputation at school. So she just kept on walking, ignoring him as best she could.

After several minutes TJ just stopped trying and let Spinelli continue to school at her brisk speed whilst he slowed down to a more comfortable pace. He looked around him as he walked wondering what he could do to make Spinelli feel better or at least take her mind off her Dad.

Once TJ reached the school gates the bell had already started to ring and he had to run in order to not be late for class. He didn't have time to check Spinelli was ok before sliding into his seat as Miss Grotkey walked into the class.

Spinelli sat at her usual desk making circles on it with her finger barley hearing anything around her all morning. It was only when a shadow fell over her she looked up to see TJ standing in front of her.

'Time for Recess' he said simply staring at her face.

She nodded and got up from her seat and followed TJ outside into the sunshine.

Words of sorrow from her other best friends washed over her and she decided to sit this recess out and stay by the school steps watching everyone else. How is it that a couple of days ago everything was perfect and life made sense and now this? She pondered as she watched her friends out on the playground, TJ's eyes watching her never going unnoticed. TJ would be there for her no matter what and she really should take advantage of that as there is nobody else who would be able to comfort me the way he does she thought. As many tv shows as she could think of, the girl always leaned on her boyfriend for support in hard times, but Spinelli knew that would never be her, she just couldn't let her emotions run that free after hiding them for so long.

The rest of the day was a blur right up until she started walking home. Home. Though it wasn't as she was still living at the Detwilliers. Halfway there she felt a familiar and comforting hand slip into hers, but she didn't say anything. She could feel everything that TJ wanted to say but wouldn't in the way he held her hand. Tears threatened her eyes but she kept her head down and concentrated on other things to keep her mind off TJ and her father.

TJ let go of Spinelli's hand once they reached the gate, she walked ahead of him up the path and ran straight up to the bedroom. TJ let her go, not knowing weather to join her or give her space. He sat at the small table in the living room and started his homework having nothing better to do. Four math problems later he couldn't stand it any longer and abandoned the homework to do what his brain was telling him, make sure Spinelli was ok.

He placed his hand on his bedroom door and slowly turned the knob. The silent door fell open and he saw Spinelli sitting on the floor by the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest with her head on her knees. He moved next to her sitting up on his knees.

'Spinelli, its TJ, I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I can't stand to see you like this. I'll leave you alone if you want me to, but it doesn't feel right' he stopped talking unsure of what to say next.

Spinelli made no sign of moving or even of hearing him. He turned on his knees towards the door and started to get up from the floor, a muffled sound from behind stopping him.

'TJ' It was more of a whispered cry then a spoken word. TJ turned back to his original position besides her on the floor.

'Spinelli i…' he began.

Before he could continue Spinelli flung her arms around him burying her head in his neck, the tears that had been building up all day spilling out and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Huge sobs wracked her body as TJ held onto her saying nothing. It was best for her to get it out he thought, telling her not to cry was not the answer.

TJ moved from his knees into a sitting position to get more comfortable and Spinelli automatically did the same.

'I'm scared TJ' she clung to him even tighter as she spoke the words, fearing what TJ would think of her now.

'It's ok to be scared Spin' he reassured her. 'I'd be scared if I was in your position' he pulled her back from him to look at her as he spoke.

Her eyes were puffy from crying and her hair a mess but he didn't care. He pushed back her hair from her eyes with his hand and held her face looking deep into her eyes.

'I'm always here' he gave her a half smile that made Spinelli feel so safe.

Spinelli closed her eyes and nodded. Feeling more tired then she ever thought she could. TJ got up from the floor pulling her with him.

'Here lie down Spinelli, you need to sleep' he moved the covers on the bed so she could climb inside. She didn't question him or argue she just did it. Her eyes growing heavy as her head hit the pillow, asleep before TJ had even covered her over.

He watched her for a few seconds as she slept. Spinelli didn't deserve this. TJ lay down on his makeshift bed on the floor, turned over to his stomach and cried into his pillow.


	7. Time

Neither TJ nor Spinelli ate that evening, both sleeping until early morning. TJ awoke first his head feeling heavy from crying before he slept. He looked over at Spinelli still sleeping on the bed.

It was early, so he turned over onto his back and tried to get back to sleep. School was going to be awful and he knew it, and today Spinelli was going to visit her dad which would make things even worse.

TJ turned over onto his side, but he couldn't sleep, his mind kept thinking about Spinelli. Half an hour later he heard a rustling sound and turned over to see what it was. Spinelli was sitting up in bed.

"Morning Spinelli" he ventured quietly.

"Hey Teej" she managed a smile in his direction whilst rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I don't think I've slept that well in ages, what time is it?"

"Uhh a little after seven" TJ watched Spinelli. She seemed to be much better then she was last night.

Spinelli looked at TJ and then back down to the bed. "Sorry about last night TJ"

"What exactly are you apologising for?" he asked getting up and sitting next to her.

"For what happened last night, I didn't mean for everything to just come out like that and I just dumped it all on you"

TJ took her hand. "You can't always keep things bottled up inside Spinelli, sooner or later it's all going to come out"

"I didn't embarrass you then?" she grinned at him.

"Nah" they both laughed.

Spinelli sighed as they both fell silent. She wished that she could pretend everything was alright and wished that she could keep this feeling for the rest of the day. She knew she couldn't, later she would be seeing her dad and if things seemed bad yesterday she was sure they would be worse today.

"Don't worry Spin, its going to be ok, plus you get to miss school right?" he tried to lighten the situation.

"Yeah maybe I'll miss a killer test or something"

"Kids time for breakfast" TJ's mum called.

"I smell pancakes!" TJ jumped up from the bed pulling Spinelli with him.

Surprisingly Spinelli managed more breakfast then she thought she would, which in turn made her feel much better. She followed TJ back up the stairs and waited for him to get dressed for school. She picked up his school bag and shoved his books into it, placing it on the bed ready for him and looked around the room.

TJ came out of the bathroom and reached under his bed for his shoes, sitting on the floor to pull them on he noticed that his bag was ready and waiting for him.

"Thanks Spin, maybe I'll be on time today" he grinned up at her from the floor.

She quietly smiled back at him.

"Hey if you want something to do there's some comic books in the bottom of the closet" TJ grabbed his bag and pulled it over his shoulder.

"Well I better get going, good luck today Spinelli I'll be thinking about you" he pulled her into a hug to which she didn't respond.

TJ gave her one last smile and left for school, leaving Spinelli alone in his room. She thought of her dad, her mind was on nothing else, but there was a good hour before it was time to go and see him. She tried watching tv but found that she had no idea what was going on. As TJ suggested she raided his closet and found a stack of comics but even those couldn't hold her attention for too long.

In the end she sadly closed the comic she had been trying to read and put them all away back into TJ's closet, which she noted was rather messy. Without even thinking she pulled everything that was on the closet floor out onto the bedroom floor and started sorting it into piles.

One stack of comics, a couple of pairs of shoes and about thirty socks most of which didn't match. Some old homework questions which had obviously been forgotten about along with a baseball bat, a weird green gooey blob thing which left stains on the bottom of the closet and on Spinelli's hands when she picked it up and threw it out.

Forty five minutes later everything had been sorted, socks pairs up, shoes dusted off and put away and the closet was looking much better. Spinelli was just throwing the last of the rubbish in the bin when TJ's mum called up the stairs that her mother was here.

That dread feeling in Spinelli's stomach immediately returned as she quickly threw on her remaining clothes and joined her mother in the living room.

Tired was the only word Spinelli could think of to describe her mother. She looked like she hadn't slept in a week as she managed the smallest of smiles at her daughter.

"Come on Pookie" she reached out a hand which for once Spinelli wasn't embarrassed to accept.

Mrs Spinelli told her to wait in the cat whilst she thanked TJ's mum for having her. Spinelli leaned her head up against the cool glass of the cars window and wished the day to be over, the week in fact maybe even the year. Just to be anytime in the future where things could be alright again, where she could be a normal kid with a normal family and friends. She'd even trade everything to go back to the time when her and TJ were nothing more then friends and didn't think they would be. Even though that first day before her Dad became ill was one of the best she could remember.

Spinelli's mother opened the car door and got inside. Starting up the engine and driving off. Spinelli willed the journey to never end.


	8. Hospital

The hospital building loomed in the distance as the car ate up the miles to the hospital. Soon Spinelli was holding her mothers hand as they walked together into the hospital and up to the room where her dad was. They passed the familiar waiting room that Spinelli had waited in on that first terrible day. Past other sick people wondering the corridors, sad relatives on chairs or just standing in hallways. The smell of the place made her feel physically sick and she wanted to run. If coming here was this bad for her then staying much be agony for her father, so she was going to be here for him, no matter how much she hated it, it would be ten times worse for him.

At last they came to a stop in front of a door. Spinelli's mum pushed it open and they both walked into the darkened room. As Spinelli's eyes got used to the darkness of the room her eyes fell on the figure in the bed. Hardly moving it was hooked up to more wires then Spinelli could count. She stood until her mother moved her forward to the chair next to the bed which she stood next to her eyes never leaving her father.

"Hi Dad" she reached out and took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"He's on a lot of medication, so he may or may not come around whilst we are here and even if he does he might not fully understand what we're saying" Spinelli's mother took a seat next to her. "Just talk to him normally; they do say people can still hear you"

"Dad, its me Spinelli" she took his hand again and held onto it. "I really miss you at home, well actually I've been staying with TJ so I'm not home but I've still missed you"

A nurse knocked gently on the door and motioned for Spinelli's mother to join her in the hallway.

"I was so scared that something might happen to you" she continued, "it's been a rough couple of days, but I'm sure you know that"

Spinelli stood up and pulled herself up onto the bed and lied there next to her father being careful of all the wires. She placed a gentle hand on his chest and hugged him as best she could.

"I love you Dad" she sobbed "Please come home soon"

Spinelli's mother came back into the room not long after to find Spinelli lying by her father's side, asleep with tears down her face. It was obvious that Spinelli wasn't coping well and was stressed. Mrs Detwillier assured Mrs Spinelli that she had been sleeping rather well, but Mrs Spinelli hadn't had much sleep and she was worried for her family.

Thirty minutes later Mrs Spinelli reluctantly awoke her daughter to take her home.

"It's good news" she informed Spinelli on the drive home. "Dad's getting better he should be well enough to come home in a couple of weeks"

Spinelli smiled tiredly at her mum that was defiantly good news. She couldn't wait for everything to go back to normal.

Mrs Spinelli pulled the car up outside their home and walked Spinelli inside. No more sleeping over at TJ's house. Spinelli's mum would be home a lot for the next couple of weeks until her father got home so she would be there for Spinelli after school.

Having had no homework for that day Spinelli didn't really know what to do with herself, she also couldn't face going out with the guys like they used to. So she helped her mother cook dinner and ate it quietly, watched some TV and tried to look on the positive side of things.

Just about seven thirty she fell asleep on the couch.


	9. Monster

Spinelli woke up with a start as she heard the phone ringing in the back of her mind. As she came to she realised that the phone was actually ringing in their house. She sat up and looked behind her to see her mother pick up the phone.

"Hello? Why yes she is" Mrs Spinelli covered the phone with her hand. "Spinelli hunnie it's for you" she held the phone out in front of her.

Spinelli got up from the couch and walked over to the phone, taking it off her mother she tentatively lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spin it's TJ

"Hey Teej" just the sound of his voice lifted her. "Whats up?"

"I just thought I would call to see how things went today?"

"Umm ok I guess" she twisted the toe of her shoe against the carpet "the doctors think he might be well enough to come home in a few weeks time"

"Spinelli, that's great news!"

She smiled at the positive tone in his voice.

"Yeah that is pretty good news" she sighed despite of herself.

"Spin, how are you?" TJ asked, concern clear in his voice. "I've missed you, and with everything that's happened with your dad, I'm worried that you might forget to take care of yourself"

Spinelli paused before answering him. Why did he have to be so right all the time?

"I'll be alright in a couple of days Teej, heck I might even make it to school tomorrow"

"Well don't push yourself, I'll be over tomorrow after school anyway okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, good night TJ"

"Night Spinelli, love you"

"You too"

Spinelli hung up the phone and looked around. She couldn't remember feeling this bored, restless, and just a general feeling of nothingness. She didn't want to sleep, eat, watch TV, play games, read. She just wanted TJ.

Feeling the tears forming in her eyes she quickly ran to her room slamming the door and throwing herself front first onto the bed. Her body shook as she cried into her pillow, cried for her dad, for TJ, and from pure exhaustion. If TJ were here he would know just want to do to cheer her up.

A few minutes later she heard a soft knocking at the door. Her mother slowly entered and sat at the end of Spinelli's bed.

"Pookie, honey, don't be sad, your father is going to be okay!"

"I just feel strange mom" Spinelli sniffed, like I don't really know where I belong or what to do. I miss my friends, I miss normal life"

Mrs Spinelli rubbed her daughters back.

"Don't worry things will be back to normal soon" she kissed Spinelli and left the room.

Spinelli desperately wished things would be back to normal much quicker than that. Just when her and TJ had a great thing going, this happened.

Eventually, when Spinelli thought she was all cried out, she sat up and wiped her red, tear stained eyes. She thought she heard a noise coming from downstairs. Not long after there came a knock at her door again.

"Come in mom" Spinelli called, wondering what her mother wanted this time. She quickly tried to wipe her red eyes, worried that it would upset her mother to see exactly how much she had been crying. As she was doing so, the door creaked open and then closed.

Someone sat down on the bed at her side. This person was way to short to be her mother. Spinelli quickly turned her head towards the person sitting next to her.

"TJ?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called me and said you were upset and needed a friend" he put his arm around her. "So here I am"

"TJ!" Spinelli almost burst out crying once again "I'm so glad you're here" she flung her arms around him and hugged him, never wanting to let go.

"Me too Spin"

"Man it feels like forever ago that I saw you last"

"Uh that was this morning!"

"I know" Spinelli laughed for the first time in days. Just looking at TJ smiling back at her made her smile. "but that was an awful long time ago" she grinned back at him.

TJ took Spinelli's hand in his and squeezed it. "I know it sucks but I got homework to do for tomorrow, you wanna help me out?"

Spinelli wiped her face on her sleeve. "Okay" TJ picked up his bag which he had dropped on the floor on the way in and brought it to Spinelli who was now seated on the floor by her bed. He tipped the contents onto her bedroom floor and picked up his English homework.

"Okay so I've got this passage to read and then copy out correcting the spelling and grammar and then.."

TJ's voice became background noise as Spinelli looked at the contents of TJ's bag now on her bedroom floor. There were water balloons, bottle rockets, comic books, a pair of socks, finger puppets, some string and pieces of plastic, and some things that looked like seeds. As TJ started to copy out his paragraphs Spinelli looked in wonder through all his stuff. For one thing she couldn't think why TJ would be carrying around so much junk in his backpack.

The bottle rockets were especially cool, although she couldn't let them loose in the house it reminded her of the time TJ let them loose in the principles office right after 4th of July. The whole school was evacuated and the sounds of the principal screaming every five seconds as another one went off still echoed in her mind.

Spinelli picked up one of the finger puppets and put it on, they were sort of plastic-y and looked a little like a monster, well the one on her finger did. It was also green and sort of gooey so that when she tried to remove it there was green stuff left on her fingers, which she immediately wiped on the carpet.

Before she knew it Spinelli felt like her old self again, and she was right, TJ had helped her without even meaning to. When it was time for TJ to go Spinelli helped him to gather up his stuff.

"Here you can keep this" TJ said shoving the monster finger puppet into her hands.

Spinelli looked down at the finger puppet, which would mean so little to anyone else, but to her it, meant so much.

"Thanks Teej" she looked up into his eyes. Before she really knew what she was doing she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

TJ had to stop himself from jumping away in surprise. It didn't take that much effort, the feeling of Spinelli's lips on his more than made up for the shock. He gently placed his hands on her back to bring her closer to him. The kiss lasted slightly longer than their last one and ir felt so much better, to both of them.

When Spinelli finally pulled away in need of breath she had the biggest smile on her face.

"You just wanna keep the whole bag of puppets?" TJ asked in a daze.

"Shut up TJ" Spinelli laughed taking his hand and leading him to the door.


	10. Vito

The next morning Spinelli woke up at ten. It felt good knowing that she didn't have to go to school even though she wanted to be back with her friends. She stretched out in the bed and then propped herself up to look out of the window. A few cars drove by, it was a beautiful sunny day. Exactly the kind of day you spend with friends, not on your own. Spinelli sighed and got out of bed.

Downstairs Spinelli's mother was talking excitedly on the phone.

"Yes, oh that's wonderful news! I will, thank you" she hung up as Spinelli walked past in here PJ's. "Spinelli hunnie, I've got great news your father is well enough to come home tomorrow, isn't that great!"

Spinelli turned to look at her mother. "Really mom? You mean he's alright?"

"Yes Pookie, of course once he gets here he will have to have strict rest and quiet, no jumping around. His diet will also have to change which means we may have to change too, you know to support him"

"Yes mom" Spinelli answered wondering exactly how much things would change. Not that they hadn't changed enough already!

In the kitchen Spinelli reached for her favourite bowl and poured in some Senior Fusion cereal that TJ had told her she just had to try. As she sat there eating her cereal and thinking about TJ a thought suddenly hit her. Her dad was coming home. He was actually going to be back. Without all the wires and horrible looking things they had him hooked up to in the hospital.

"Mom!" Spinelli cried as her mother walked into the kitchen, almost dropping the washing she was carrying. "We should throw dad a party, like a welcome home party"

"A party?" her mother mused. "I'm not sure he would be up to it"

"It wouldn't have to be like my last party" she said thinking back to when all the birds got loose and her mothers flowers got trampled by an angry donkey. "It could just be nice and quiet, we could invite the neighbours, you know have one of those tea party type things with sandwiches and stuff dad can eat" "and maybe one or two balloons" she added as an afterthought.

"Who's going to organise this party?" Mrs Spinelli asked interestedly.

"I'll help you Mom, you said I didn't have to go back to school until next week, the school even agreed!"

"Spinelli I think your dad would love that" Spinelli's mother said hugging her daughter. "A perfect way to show him we love and missed him"

Getting down from her chair and putting her bowl in the sink Spinelli thought she had better start planning things for the party. She ran back up to her room, got dressed as quickly as she could and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

Forty minutes later when her mother came upstairs Spinelli had written out a long list of ideas and things they would need for the party.

"We're gonna have to go grocery shopping Mom" Spinelli said. "A lot of stuff on my list we don't have, and I need ingredients to make him a cake"

"A cake!" Mrs Spinelli said surprised by her daughter, who had never once been interested in cooking anything. "I suppose if you want to bake him a cake then you can, but we had better get to that grocery store now, we have to pick up your brother from the train station at one thirty"

"He..he's coming back?"

"Of course, your father had a heart attack, he'll only be here for the weekend though so enjoy it while you can" she said walking out of the room.

Spinelli couldn't believe it, she had missed her brother so much and she hardly ever got to see him.

"Hunnie are you coming?"

"Yeah Mom" Spinelli said running out of the room.

Finding things in the grocery store took a little longer than they both thought. By the time they had finished they were running late to pick up Vito.

"Hurry up Mom he'll be waiting!" Spinelli cried almost jumping out of her seat as she spotted the train station in the distance.

"Calm down, your brother isn't going to mind waiting a few minutes, especially when we tell him why we're late"

Mrs Spinelli calmly drew into the train station parking lot, as they both got out of the car a tall,thin rugged looking guy approached them.

"Ashley!" he cried grabbing her in a headlock and giving her a noogie.

"Get off me Vito" Spinelli shouted pulling out of the headlock. "and I told you never to call me that!"

"Alright sis, I apologise" he affectionately punched her in the arm and then hugged his mother.

"Come on you two in the car" Mrs Spinelli said hiding a smile.

Once they had gotten home they all carried the bags into the house and set them on the kitchen counter. After putting everything away and showing Vito where he would be sleeping now that Spinelli had taken his room, Spinelli went to sit in front of the TV. She flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels to find something good.

"Cool cartoons!" she smiled and then suddenly stopped coming to a realisation. "Cartoon's are on, that must mean" she quickly looked round at the clock. "It's after three, TJ will be out of school!"

She jumped off the couch throwing the remote on the floor and rushed out the front door. Sure enough just rounding the corner to their street was TJ. His hair looked more ruffled than usual, sticking out from under his cap and as he looked up he smiled seeing her.

"Spinelli!, how are you?" he reached her gate and lent on it.

"I'm really good Teej, my dad's coming home tomorrow"

"Wow Spinelli I'm really pleased for you"

"Yeah we're gonna throw him a party and junk. Hey you wanna come in?"

"Sure" Tj pushed open the gate and followed Spinelli up the path and into her house.

"You can just leave your bag by the door TJ" Spinelli pointed to a spot behind the door. "Come on we've got loads of cookies"

After finding as many cookies as they could in the kitchen Spinelli and TJ decided to go up to her room.

"Hey Spinelli?"

"Yeah TJ?" she said turning to look at him.

"I think there's someone in your spare room!"

Spinelli turned to look in the direction TJ was looking and then burst out laughing, dropping some of the cookies on the floor.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"That's just my brother, he came home this afternoon to see my dad"

"No way, your brother is here?"

"Yeah, I don't know if we should go in now though, Mom told me to leave him alone while he gets settled in"

TJ pushed open Spinelli's bedroom door and deposited the cookies on the floor by the bed before settling himself next to them. Spinelli did the same.

"You know TJ you are invited to the party tomorrow night" Spinelli told him trying to choose which cookie to eat next. "Mom said we could invite the neighbours and you know I want you to be there"

"Of course I'll be there Spin, you know I'd do anything for you" he grinned stupidly at her.

"Thanks Teej" she leant closer to him "That really means a lot to me"

Their lips had just touched when the door burst open revealing Vito standing in the doorway.

"Well well" he smiled sarcastically at them, "Does mom know about this little sister?" he leaned a little on the doorframe.

Spinelli stood up and advanced towards him. "I told you to stay outta my room!" she cried "and you better not tell mom"

"Whats it worth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I reckon this is good for cleaning my room for a month"

"You don't even live here anymore Vito!"

"Yeah you got that right" he looked down at TJ still on the floor. "What about you dude? Anything you want my little sister to do for you now that she's in my debt?" he walked further into the room and sat on the bed.

"umm no, no thank you" TJ stood up. "Maybe I'd better go Spinelli"

"Hey hold on a second" Vito stood up. "You kiss my sister and then duck out? What kinda guy are you?"

TJ stood watching Vito unsure of how to answer. "I'm TJ, I live across the street"

"Hmm yeah I think I remember you and that gang you use to hang out with"

"We still do Vito" Spinelli said angrily crossing her arms over her chest. "Now could you please leave?"

"Fine, but don't forget you owe me" Vito said as he left the room. Spinelli slammed the door behind him.

"I'm really sorry Teej, he's not usually like that" Spinelli sighed heavily and threw herself on the bed. "What a moron"

"It's okay Spin, I gotta go anyway, Mom will be wondering where I am" He moved over to her on the bed and kissed her head. "Bye Spinelli"


	11. The Rest of Their Lives

The next day Spinelli was up really early getting ready for her Dad's homecoming party. By mid afternoon all the food had been laid out, the guests had confirmed and Spinelli's Mom was preparing to leave for the hospital.

"Now Pookie, be good. When people get here don't forget to take their coats and offer them a drink"

"Yes Mom you've said this about ten times already, and anyway Vitos here why don't you tell him too"

Spinelli's Mom kissed her daughter. "I know I'm fussing, I'm just excited for your Dad to be coming home"

"Me too" Spinelli grinned. "Do you think we have enough balloons?"

"Enough for a clown convention, don't blow up anymore. I'll be back in a couple of hours. It will probably take a while to get your Dad ready and checked out"

"Okay, see you later" Spinelli waved goodbye to her mother and closed the front door.

She turned and looked around at the empty but at the same time full room. There was nobody around but the room was full of balloons, food, party favours, drinks, glasses and all sorts of other party related items.

Spinelli turned and picked up the phone from behind her and dialled TJ's number. She tapped her foot as the phone rang.

"Hello?" She smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Teej, my mom's gone to pick up my dad you wanna come over?"

"Sure Spinelli, what about your brother?"

"Vito? He's here somewhere, avoiding helping out most probably"

TJ laughed down the phone. "Okay I'll be there in ten minutes, do you need me to bring anything?"

"Nope, see you soon" she hung up the phone and quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom to make sure she looked ready for the party…..and Tj too!

Hardly ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Spinelli ran down the stairs two at a time and pulled open the door. "Hey Teej, i…oh TJ!" Spinelli slapped her hand over her mouth as she started to giggle.

"Spinelli don't my mom made me wear it"

Spinelli looked TJ up and down. His hair was slightly slicked back and definitely less untidy than it usually was. He was wearing a blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a flower in his jacket pocket. His shoes were so un TJ like.

"She uhh, well I, oh wow TJ" Spinelli dissolved into giggles. TJ moved past her into the house.

"Is it really that awful?"

Spinelli shut the door and turned towards him, one hand on hip the other in a thoughtful pose on her cheek. To be honest he did look rather good apart from the hair. She smiled, "You brought a change of clothes in your bag didn't you?"

He blushed. "You know me too well, can I change upstairs?"

"Sure, and do something about your hair, I like it TJ Style" she laughed and hugged him.

TJ was slightly taken aback at her actions. "Wow Spinelli, are you feeling alright?"

"TJ, my dad is coming home today, I couldn't be better!" she said hands still on his shoulders.

"I'm glad" he pulled her into a hug again and as they slowly pulled apart he kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled at him and took his hand leading him up to her room. Once there she shut the door and locked it.

"Spinelli what are you doing?"

"Making sure my brother doesn't disturb us. This is the only time we've had together for ages" she moved towards him and kissed him again.

Surprised, TJ moved his hands around Spinelli and held her close to him. Pulling away from her briefly he looked at her. "I've missed you"

"I've missed me too" she smiled back and kissed him again.

"Listen Spinelli, as we're alone there's something I wanted to give you. I was going to wait until later but now feels right" He turned and rummaged around in his bag bringing out a rectangle square flat object and handing it to her.

"TJ what?" she began.

"Just open it"

She looked at him puzzled and then turned over the envelope and tore it open. Inside was a card; she pulled it out dropping the envelope on the floor. Roses are red, violets are blue, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, she read. She looked back up at TJ.

"I don't understand, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you mean a lot to me Spinelli, that I can't imagine life without you. If we were in high school I'd give you my class ring to show how serious I am about you, but for now all I have is this card. I hope its enough to let you know that"

"Oh TJ" Spinelli whispered, tears in her eyes

"Hey, the Spinelli I know doesn't cry that easy" He grinned wiping a tear from her face.

She wiped her hand over her cheek. "The Spinelli you knew didn't feel this way about you" she sniffed, "but I do" she looked down at the card again and smiled. Her heart felt like it might burst and she wanted to shout from the rooftops about how great she felt right now.

"I wish I had something to give to you"

"Spinelli I don't want anything from you, no matter what your brother thinks!"

"Maybe you should get changed before my mom gets back with my dad"

"Yeah your right" TJ grabbed his bag and walked into Spinelli's bathroom.

Spinelli turned and placed the card on her bedside table, sitting down on the bed and staring at it. Apart from the last time TJ gave all the girls at school fake valentines nobody had gotten her one before. It felt nice to be appreciated. TJ emerged from the bathroom looking a lot more like his old self. He sat down next to Spinelli on the bed, turning her towards him and kissing her again. "Ready to welcome your dad back?"

"Yeah I can't wait" Spinelli took hold of TJ's hand and stood up. "As long as your with me everything is going to be alright"

TJ smiled at Spinelli. "Love you Ashley Spinelli"

"Love you Theodore J Detwillier" Spinelli grinned back.

He held open the door and they both walked out, TJ closing the door behind him.

The End

_Thank you guys so much for reading my story, and I'm really sorry that it took so long to finish!!_


End file.
